Independance Day Transformers Style
by Ramjet94
Summary: Independace Day reinvisioned in the transformers world. Please review I've been carefully planning this Fanfic for a while now. Summary: After Cybertron is attacked by a hostile alien race, Deceptions and Autobots must join together to save their planet.
1. Cast List

Independence Day Transformers Style Cast

(A/N: After seeing NC review one of my favorite movies I got the inspiration to do a fanfic of the oscar winning (not joking) film. This also marks the 1st appearance of my fictor alter ego Ramjet94 so enjoy.)

Ramjet as Steven Hiller (Will Smith)

Sari Sumdac (cue "Dreamweaver" song) as Jasmine Duvar (Vivica A. Fox)

Young TFA BumbleBee as Jasmine's son (Actor N/A)

Blaster as David Levinson (Jeff Goldblum)

Soundwave as Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch)

Armada Starscream as President Thomas Whitmore (Bill Pullman)

Armada Alexis as Marylyn Whitmore the first lady (Mary McDonald)

Skyfire as Cindy Whitmore The Presidents Daughter (Actor N/A)

G1 Arcee as Constance Spano (Margaret Colin)

Kup as General Willian Grey (Robert Loggia)

Swindle as Albert Nimzicki (James Rebhorn)

Rhinox as Russel Casse (Randy Quaid)

Rattrap and Cheetor as Miguel and Carlos Casse ( James Duval and Actor N/A)

Ironhide as Colonel Mitchell (Adam Baldwin)

SkyWarp as Jimmy Wilder (Harry Connick Jr.)

Tarantuals as (Brent Spiner)

Perceptor as Marty Gilbert (Harvey Fierstein)

Elita-1 as Tiffany (Kiersten Warren)

(A/N: one last note YES certain scenes transformers will be inside cars or jets. Like the air force one scenes or the space ship scenes and when it comes to the aerial battles just imagine the transfomers alternate modes with little holographic representations inside those cockpits of theirs. This will be updated irregularly because I have to buy and rewatch the movie again at the end of this week. And I put the actors names just in case, so be patient qnd enjoy.)


	2. Chapter 1: Contact

Chapter 1: Contact

**JULY 2ND**

(A/N Rachet is playing Marty Gilbert not Perceptor ; he is the scientist in the beginning. And due to the movies frequent transitions in the first act I will follow that pattern by using (**FLASH**) or (cutaway) but I will also use original story elements in the story. And I will admit that the first act kind of stinks but it will get better I promise and on a final note I will put image links just in case people don't know who certain characters are.)

We open up on the first moon of Cybertron as a flag showing conjoined Decepticon and Autobots insignias rested there with a plaque reading "In 3069 Cybertronian Kind Travelled into The unknown with peace and freedom in mind for all sentient beings." Suddenly a foreboding shadow covers the moon and we see a massive alien ship heading towards Cybertron.

Down on the Extra–Terrestrial-Scanning-Labs, A scientist can be seen looking over the satellite scans before hearing a distinct tone and almost freaking out and running to his superior's office. "Professor Perceptor I'm sorry for bursting in but…I think you need to hear this."

"What is it lad?" Perceptor asked. "It seems to be something we've never seen" the Scientist replied "….a signal from another world, but that's not the odd part. The signals distance Is only 375,000 kilometers away…..it's coming from one of our moon." The scientist saId with both amazement and concern in his voice as the tone played over the scanner.

(**FLASH**)

The C.A.D.C (Cybertron Aerial Defense Command) in Cybertropolis

We see a Green colored Robot with war decorations walking towards the main control center of the C.A.D.C, this man is known as General Kup; Leader of the Military branch of the High Council. He along with the other joint chiefs have been called to look over the E.T.S.L's findings.

"Alright gentleman what are we looking at here?" The general asked.

A Corporal by the name of Warpath was the first to reply "Well, Radar reception has been impaired but we were able to get these." Warpath lays down a infrared scan down on a lighted table with one huge blot of thermal energy along with several smaller ones. "We estimate that the object has a diameter of over 550 kilometers and a mass ¼ of our 2nd moon."

"What is it….a meteor?" Kup asked. "No sir, definitely not" Warpath replied. "How do you know that?" the general inquired, "Well sir it's…slowing down" "It's what?" Kup said not believing his ears "it's slowing down sir."

Without saying another word Kup walked over to the closet Emergency comlink and speed-dialed "get me the coordinator of defense…THEN WAKE HIM UP!"

(Cutaway)

We see a bedroom where a phone is ringing and we see a Red-colored Jet shaped transformer* answer it. This is Starscream, President of the high council and Leader of the free world.

"Hello?" Starscream answered still groggy having just woken up. "Hello it's me" a feminine voice answered. On the other line was a young tall brunette named Alexis*, this is Starscream's wife and first lady of Cybertron. "What time is it there" Starscream asked "Its 2:45 in the morning, but I know I didn't wake you up" Alexis jokingly replied. "Actually you did" Starscream replied with all seriousness in his voice "and I have a confession to make….. I'm sleeping next to a young beautiful green-colored femme."

Sleeping next to Starscream was a small green female version of himself no older than 7 years old (A/N: going by human years, so sue me). This was Skyfire, Starscream and Alexis's daughter. "You didn't let her stay up all night watching T.V. did you?" Alexis said not falling for the joke. "of course not" Starscream reassured her "but your coming back right after those meetings right?" "yes of course" Alexis replied.

"Is that mommy?" Skyfire asked finally waking up. "yes it is, here you go" Starscream replied handing the phone. "Hi mom, I really miss you" Skyfire said as her father turned on the T.V. "I know Sky, I miss you too"

(Meanwhile, while Starscream was watching T.V.)

"President Starscream's approval rating has dropped below 50%, even his new crime bill failed to pass." A reporter by the name of Orion Pax said berating Starscream "What are your thoughts on this Mr. Magnus?" Pax said motioning towards a blue and red mech with towering shoulders.

"Leadership of the Decepticon air forces during the Great War is completely different from leadership in politics, but therein lies the problem the people elected a Warrior but they got a wimp instead." Starscream, deciding he's had enough tried to walk out of the room before his daughter said something

"Daddy let me watch _Zeta Prime_ (A/N: the Cybertronian David letterman)

"Traitor" Starscream said with a humorous smirk on his face. But before Stascream could walk 5 feet out of the door he saw a very impatient looking White and pink Femme. This was Arcee, Secreatary of the high council.

"Arcee I'm already having a rough morning I don't need your help too." Starscream said trying to walk away as fast as possible. "They're not attacking your politics they're attacking your age" Arcee said. "Well that's reassuring and motivating" Starscream said with obvious sarcasm, "you know what I mean" Arcee said trying to keep the conversation on Track "when you first took office you were considered young brave and ready take action….but now that message has been lost and nobody believes in that anymore."

"And just when I thought I was the best backstabber in the world" Starscream said taking the situation lightly. "Mr. President" and aide called out to Starscream and handing him a communicator, "It's the coordinator of defense." Starscream nodded before taking it "Yes?" suddenly a look of confusion came over Starscream's face "Could…you say that again?"

(cutaway)

In space we see a Cybertronian satellitegoing haywire "Satelite Designation: Cosmos malfunctioning" the Satellites A.I as sparked and span out of control "all systems are shut down…collision with anomaly imminent in five…four…three..two..o-**BOOM. **The A.I was cut off as the unknown anomaly was getting closer to earth.

(well there's the first chapter and I think it turned out pretty well. please review I need to know what you think so I can continue)

*Armada starscream: .com/art/Armada-Starscream-75493030

*Armada Alexis: .com/images?um=1&hl=en&tbs=isch%3A1&sa=3&q=transformers+armada+alexis


	3. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm P1

Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm Part 1

(A/N: 1st things first because Judd Hirsch sounded so awesome in the movie and I'm underplaying "Blaster's" enviromentalism. I will implement and explain soundwave's new voice. 2nd I know its early for a multi-parter and this is kind of long , but trust me it's better this way. 3rd and 4th I need some names to use for City's and deserts and such so it would be appreciated and I'm running a mini-contest "what should the name of Ramjets Squad team in the 1st alien battle be called?" leave your suggestions in the reviews)

We open on a park inside of the beautiful city park of New Kaon, restored to its formers glory after the Great War. We see several transformers playing games of holo-chess but we focus in on 2 particular Mechs. The first is a solid blue transformer with a red and silver trim, a faceplate, a Visor instead of eyes and a similar chest plate and somehow smoking a Cybertronian cigar. Sitting across from him was a red colored mech with a silver trim a built in cap and a yellow chest plate This is Soundwave and Blaster, Father and son enjoying a friendly game of holo-chess.

"So why are still waiting, hmm?" "My warranty will expire and you'll still be sitting there" Soundwave said sounding very snarky for a chess game. "Maybe because I'm still so perplexed by your new accent from your voice module" his son replied. "Listen my son 3 things 1st: The humans call it a Yiddish accent 2nd: It drives the femmes crazy I'm still getting calls from Fran Drescher (A/N: HA!) and 3rd:...it was the only one they had left" Soundwave explained forgetting about the game entirely.

"I'm just still curious as to why you got it." Blaster asked still focused on the game taking advantage of his father's distraction. "I Didn't want to sound like a monotonous Service droid anymore is it so bad for your father to want a little personality in his voice" Soundwave explained while taking a drag of his cigar. "well if you're not careful you're going to ruin it with all those cigar and…checkmate" Blaster replied while simultaneously finishing the game. "Very funny isn't there a desk-job you're supposed to be at?" Soundwave replied trying not to show his annoyance. "Right back at you pops, I'll see you tomorrow" Blaster said grabbing hoverboard (A/N: Jeff Goldblum's bike) and riding off to leave soundwave grumbling to himself.

(cutaway)

As Blaster rode in the main of the Cybertronian Cable Transmissions, he saw that the entire office was in disarray literally every single employee was on phones trying to settle down disgruntled customers complaining about the scrambled transmission. Blaster thought that he might be able to slip away but luck was not on his side "BLASTER! WHAT'S THE POINT OF A PAGER IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HAVE IT ON!" In front of Blaster stood a grizzled old red and blue mech who looked like he was recovering from a bender and drank about a million sandpaper martinis. This is Ratchet* Blaster' friend and equal at the cable company.

"It was turned on, I was just ignoring you he-he…so what's the big emergency" Blaster said keeping his chilled demeanor. "It started this morning every station looks like it's got a magnet attached to it" Ratchet replied slightly panicking "we've got static, snow all kinds of distortions." Ratchet explained as he followed Blaster to his office.

"Did you try switching transponder channels?" Blaster asked. "oh, please would I be this panicked if this was something simple?" Ratchet replied. "OK then just switch the transmission to another satellite" Blaster said seemingly getting annoyed. "We tried that already" Rachet replied starting to sulk "it's like they're not even there ." "All right, All right, let me take a look" Blaster said looking at the scanner reports and trying to calm down his friend when suddenly a worried look cam over his face "This is impossible."

(Cutaway)

In the Quintessus valley of Zion (A/N: NO MATRIX JOKES!) we see 2 teenage mechs were in an RV trying to fix their television. The first seemed to be a rat –based transformers with light- brown coloring and a the 2nd was a cheetah based transformer wait the same color scheme but with a silver 2 are Rattrap* and Cheetor* (respectively) the sons of Rhinox*.

While Cheetor was on the roof re-adjusting the radar, Rattrap noticed a familiar sports car racing towards their home. The car transformed and walked towards Rattrap in a huff. "Hey Breakdown what's up" Rattrap said keeping cool but still visibly shaken. Breakdown then opened up a compartment on his arm and pulled out what seemed to be a dead space slug "you see this?" breakdown said with scorn "I've got a whole field full of these little bastards and if your father isn't in the air in 20 minutes I'm getting somewhere else."

(cutaway)

We see a cherry red plane flying over a road next the plantations of Quintessus, we also see Rattrap driving down the road on a motor cycle looking for Rhinox's plane but little did he know that Rhinox found HIM.

"Rhinox, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rattrap yelled towards the plane in aggravation "HEY RATTRAP!" a voice yelled back excited as a kid in a candy store, the occupant was a Rhino-based Mech with leather hide armor, green skin, and a golden trim. But before Rattrap could stop him Rhinox released the Pesticide used to kill those space slugs. Rattrap looked as though he was going to have a conniption and aneurism at the same time.

After Rhinox landed the plane he waited for his son to drive up but was met with scorn "What the hell are you doing?" before Rhinox could reply he climbed out of the plane and literally tripped over his own feet luckily having the plane as a support. "Breakdown's plantation is on the other side of town you idiot!" Rattrap scowled trying not to yell at his father. But Rhinox just looked at him with a blank stare and replied "are you sure?"

Rattrap deciding he's had enough drives off in a huff leaving Rhinox to pull out what looks like a flask and takes a swig before Rhinox starts talking to the plane "Hey thanks for the lifts Vortex I really appreciate it." "Are you kidding, you saved my ass in the Great war it's the least I can do" the plane replied

(cutaway)

In outer space we can see alien anomaly has stopped moving but dozen of sections which appear to be ships are detaching from the anomaly and heading toward the earth's continents.

**(FLASH)**

In Iacon, President Starscream is having a meeting with General Kup about the Alien Anomaly (or A.A.). "At the moment our satellites are unreliable, there may be a chance that the A.A. may just pass us buy.

"But what if it doesn't just "pass us buy"?" another voice said. In the doorway stood a Golden mech with a purple trim and highlight. This is Swindle, Coordinator of defense for the High Council "why not just retarget some Energon bombs and blow it out of the sky?" Swindle asked. "And Risk one dangerous falling object into many?" general Kup replied.

"We don't know enough about the A.A. to make any intelligent judgments" Starscream said finally speaking up. "Lucky for us, the press is making a story up as we speak" Arcee said inexplicably walking in "but it's not going to hold for long."

"We may need to upgrade to level Theta" the president replied.

"But don't you think that's a little premature based on the situation" Arcee asked "Not to mention we have over 50% of the armed forces on weekend leave and the commanders and troop in town for the 4th of July parade" General Kup added.

Corporal Warpath had suddenly walked in with a holographic readout and briefcase "Mr. President we have the lastest intel" "Go ahead corporal" Starscream replied.

"It seems the A.A. has settled in a stationary orbit" Warpath announced "well that's good news" Swindle said. "Not really sir part of it has broken off into 3 dozen other pieces" Warpath opened the briefcase showing a new version of the previous thermal scan, "each smaller that the whole, sir…yet over 15 miles in width. Warpath replied.

"Where are they headed?" Swindle asked "They should be entering our atmosphere within the next 25 minutes" Warpath said as President Starscream looked at him in both shock and amazement.

(A/N: WHOO FINALLY DONE! this took all day to write. Also threat levels Alpha= it's all good, Omega= totally f**ked)

Blaster: ./transformers/images/thumb/f/f8/Blaster_/300px-Blaster_

Soundwave: .com/images/users/uploads/9357/transformers2%20%20sound%20wave(2).jpg

TFA Ratchet:

Rattrap: ./_a9Iw76eLErY/SOL75rv_rmI/AAAAAAAAADQ/wggkX_V_

Cheetor: .

Rhinox: .

Swindle:


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm P2

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm Part 2

(A/N: 1st things first, this is a LONG chapter and there were a LOT of cutaway scenes and un-sourced dialogue in this part of this movie so I have my own idea on how to shorten it tell me what you think 2nd: in this chapter the hero of the story finally shows up, Yay. 3rd: I know that there will be a few lapses in the writing, but it takes me a literally ALL DAY to write these chapters so there may be some hiccups but I'll try my best. 4th: cutting out the Russell Casse bar scene because rhinox would have bashed those bastards heads in. And finally I have to stop putting links except for a specific one in this chapter because the website cuts them off for some reason. Just copy and paste the names in Google images and find the most fitting image now on to the story)

Inside of the Cyber House (Cybertronian white house) the Oval office is in chaos as every available officer receiving calls from all over the military stations all throughout Cybertron.

"Mr. President we are receiving reports of 2 more of the A.A.'S over Stunticus and Junk City."

"And another over Maccadams City." "General Kup, do we have ANY kind of Surveillance on these things. President Starscream asked. "Yes we have our best operatives, the Aerial-bots on it just a few miles east of Junk city."

(Cutaway)

High above in the cloud filled sky, we see a group of planes consisting of an SR-71 Blackbird (Jetfire), an AWAC (Air Raid), and a larger version of a predator drone (Silverbolt), flying through trying to get a reading.

(Cutaway)

"Jetfire, we have the President here, tell him what you just told me" General Kup said before putting the Communicator on speaker. "We still have zero visibility" a voice with a Scottish accent replied "all of our equipment is malfunctioning, even Air raid can't get…..wait I think it's clearing."

(Cutaway)

Back with the Aerial Bots, we see the 3 passing the cloud towards an opening. But what awaited them was a giant inferno. "PULL UP MEN, PULL UP AAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" But it was too late as the inferno swallowed them up and destroyed them.

(Cutaway)

Back at the Cyber House the president and the joint chiefs just stared in horror of what they heard before Corporal Warpath spoke up. "Sir, we have new reports of more heading towards our direction (Iacon) and New Kaon."

"How much time do we have?" Swindle asked. "Less than 10 minutes" Warpath replied. "Mr. President, I strongly advise that we get a military escort and get you to a secure location." General Kup said, also signaling Swindle to get the escort.

"Arcee is it possible that the A.A.'s will cause any kind of panic? Starscream asked. "It's More than likely, sir." Arcee replied.

"Mr. President we can discuss this on the way to the escort" Swindle said trying to get the president's attention. "I'm not leaving" Starscream said making everyone in the office freeze. "Sir, we need to maintain a working government" Swindle said trying to convince him. "Then get the vice-president and the rest of the council to a secured location, I'm not going to add to a public hysteria that's going to cost lives." Starscream said "and Arcee activate the emergency broadcast system, we need to tell people not to panic and the best idea is to stay inside their homes. "

As the rest of the office started enacting the President's orders General Kup walked up to the president. "Starscream, with your permission I'd like to remain here to help you" Kup said as Starscream looked at him understanding he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. "I had a feeling you would old friend" Starscream replied. Suddenly a look of worry came over Kup's face "But what happens if the A.A's do become hostile?" Starscream looked at him with the same look and simply replied "Then mayPrimus help us.

(Cutaway)

We see Blaster back at the Cable Company getting a piece of paper out of what seems a homemade radar scanner. He takes it to Ratchet to tell him his findings but when he finds him and a group of people fixated on the T.V. but Blaster ignores it. "Ratchet, listen to this you know that signals that's messing up everything, well I found out that its recycling itself and each time it gets weaker and weaker, so if my calculations are the correct in 7 hours the signal's just going…to…disappear" As Blaster looks up he notices that Ratchet wasn't even paying attention to him and everybody seemed horrified "Ratchet you okay?" "Can you believe this?" Is all Ratchet says further confusing Blaster. Ratchet suddenly realizes Blaster and asks him "Blaster haven't you been watching?" "The President's staff is giving an emergency address."

Blaster walks around the desk and turns the T.V. to see the secretary of state Arcee making the address "We have a fix on 3 of these occurrences. 1 is heading towards the City of Stunticus and the other 2 towards Iacon and New Kaon." This had gotten everyone riled up Before Ratchet spoke up "Everybody calm down there's an old bomb shelter in the basement, everybody WALK to the basement" Just as Blaster started to walk away Ratchet pulled him aside "you know there's no shame in hiding…I better call my ma"

(Cutaway)

We open inside a house if the suburbs of Iacon. Where we see a little yellow and black robot with tiny horns, this is Bumblebee (A/N: TFA version) Running to his mother's room to tell her something. "Mom you've got to look outside" Bumblebee said waking up the couple in bed. The first to get up was a beautiful red-haired Indian woman with twintails (A/N: Twin Pigtails) and crystal blue eyes, this is Sari Sumdac (24-year old version) Bumblebee's mother. "Bee it's too early" This was enough to make Bumblebee leave as the room started to shake. The second to wake up was a grey-and-white jet based Mech with a literal cone head. (.com/images/news/gfx/1186015595_) This is Ramjet, Sari's Fiancé and Bumblebee's would-be Stepfather. "Is it another earth-quake?" Ramjet asked "not even a four-pointer…go back to sleep" Sari replied.

(Cutaway)

In the skies of Iacon, we see a dark ship covering over 30 miles of the city as cybertronians everywhere look up in the sky in horror at the massive ship

(Cutaway)

Inside of the Cyber House, we see Arcee guiding the President's daughter towards the oval office to see her father. "Thank you Arcee" Starscream said. "Daddy what's going on?" "Everything's going to be fine pumpkin" Starscream said trying to reassure his daughter.

(Cutaway)

Back at the Cable Company in New Kaon, we see nearly every employee running towards the basement except Blaster who's the only one running upstairs to see firsthand what's going on.

As blaster reaches the roof he sees the Giant ship and stares in both amazement and horror before finally snapping back when he realized the connection between the signal and the ship.

"My God" were the only words he could say seeing the ship place itself above the biggest landmarks of the city before running back down the stairs to Do something urgent.(A/N: I had a brain block right here so I just winged it)

(Cutaway)

On the Outside of the house we see President Starscream and his staff stare at the ship as Arcee was the first to speak up "what do we do now?" she asked. "Address the planet there's going to be a lot of frightened people out there." Starscream said. "I Know….i'm one of them" Arcee replied.

(A/N: god this took forever I think I'll be more excited once I get to the Ramjet and sari dialogue and scenes especially the grand canyon chase,)


	5. Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm P3

Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm Part 3

(A/N: this is one of the more dialogue heavy chapters so just be prepared for a lot of "said's" and I'm skipping the short bit of Judd Hirsch and Jeff Goldblum trying to "Out-Jew" each-other and skipping to when they arrive at the Cyber-House and probably the first time jeff golblum calls his wife the secretary of state.)

We open back to the house of Sari and Ramjet, where a big robotic dog by the name of Sparkplug jumps onto the bed holding a little box labeled "Chrome Polish" waking Ramjet up. "Hey come on, give that here" Ramjet says snatching the polish out of his mouth. "He's just trying to impress you" Sari said "if he wants to impress me he'd tell me where he keeps finding my polish" Ramjet replied as he got up and left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

While Ramjet was looking for something to drink, he turned on the T.V. and saw a special report on the news "hey baby, there's something on the news about the quake" Ramjet called out. Suddenly Bumblebee crawled through sparkplugs dog door with his stingers on. "Hey little man what are you doing?"Ramjet asked "Shooting the aliens" Bumblebee replied. "Oh you think your tough huh, we-OW" Ramjet suddenly exclaimed as Bumblebee had accidently shocked him "Now look man, I got you those for your birthday but what's the one rule about those?" Ramjet asked "Never point them at anybody "Bumblebee replied "that's right up against the wall we're taking you downtown" Ramjet said jokingly.

Sari then walked in with her custom yellow dress (from the show) and started to say "Come on, Bee let's get you something to eat" before Ramjet scooped her up and started kissing her on the neck. "Watch it now, don't want to break something" Sari said getting Ramjet to put her down "Alright I'm going to grab the Holo-Paper."

As Ramjet walked outside he couldn't help but notice that every single one of the neighbors were staring at something while others were packing things into their transports, suddenly a group of helicopter flew overhead as Ramjet finally saw what everyone was looking at the Gargantuan spaceship covering Iacon and just stared in awe.

Sari came up behind him and called out "Babe, what do you want for breakfast?" she noticed he wasn't paying attention and asked again "Babe, you okay?" before she too saw the ship and stared before her son ran up between them pointing his stingers at the ship and yelling "ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!"

(Cutaway)

Back at the Cable Company we see Blaster running down the stairs and heading towards his hover board before he see Ratchet under a desk and on the phone "Ma I know just stay calm" Ratchet said "Tell her to pack up and leave town" Blaster said "Why, what happened?" Ratchet asked "JUST DO IT!" Blaster exclaimed.

(A/N: I don't want to keep putting said in this part because they talk so fast in the 1st part of this but I think you can figure out who's talking)

"Ma listen pack up your things and head for Aunt Chromia's ….DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JUST GO!" Ratchet yelled before hanging up "Blaster why did I just send my mother to Spark Valley? Blaster, talk to me" Ratchet said going frantic. "Do you remember when I said the signal was getting weaker and weaker with each passing second? "Not really" "it's a countdown." "Wait a countdown to WHAT Blaster?"

"Think of it like chess you place you pieces in the most strategic areas and then you strike and they're using the signal to coordinate their efforts." "And in approximately six hours when the signal is gone, the countdown will be over." "And then what?" Ratchet asked "Checkmate" is all Blaster said. Ratchet suddenly realized what he meant "By the Allspark I've got to call my friends, my housekeeper, lockdown…aw forget lockdown.

Suddenly all the T.V.s were tuned to President Starscream giving a Planetary Address "My fellow Cybertronians, a Historic event has occurred today, the question of whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered it is understandable how many of us may be fearful or hesitant but if you do wish to leave the cities please do so in an orderly fashion."

(Cutaway)

We see Blaster ducking and weaving through the chaotic streets of New Kaon before he stops at a house and knocks on the door. Blaster is met with a shotgun to the face with the wielder being his father, Soundwave. "The T.V. said the looting already started….vultures" Soundwave explained. "Do you still have our Transformation Cogs?" Blaster asked "I thought they were for emergencies only?" "This is one" Blaster said before entering the house leaving Soundwave confused "What emergency?"

(Cutaway)

We see back at the Sumdac house that Ramjet is packing up his things because he has been recalled back to base but this news leaves Sari very pissed. "Oh no, you can't go, your going have to call them back Sari said (A/N: entering saucy black/Indian woman mode). "I'm not going to do this with you Sari; I've got to report back to Fortress Maximus." "But you said you were on leave for the fourth" Sari said "YEAH, WELL THEY CANCELED IT!" Ramjet exclaimed, Causing Sari to give him a look "Look why are you acting like this?" Ramjet asked. "Why" Sari asked in sarcastic amazement before forcing open the curtains on her windows "THAT'S WHY" Sari exclaimed pointing towards the ship. Ramjet walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "look, I don't think they flew 90 billion light years just to start a fight" Ramjet said trying to reassure his fiancé "I'll report to Fortress Maximus and find out what's going on" Ramjet said as he grabbed his transformation cog and walked out the door.

As he walked outside Sari pulled him aside and said "Ramjet, wait I want to tell you something….you take of yourself you hear?" Ramjet looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes and said "Look why don't you pack p some things…and you and Dylan can stay at the base, and you will see that there is nothing to be scared of." "Are you sure?" Sari asked "Well I'm gonna have to tell my other girls that they can't join, have to postpone the party" making Sari laugh "there you go, thinking you're all that…but you are not as charming as you think you are, sir." And Ramjet replies "Yes I am" "look at you with that big old cone-head" Sari replies "say whatever you want I know it's a turn-on for you" Ramjet finally said before they kissed as Ramjet finally said as he transformed "I Love you." "I love you too" Sari said as he flew off into the skies and she held her hand over her heart.


	6. Chapter 5: The Storm of Destruction

Chapter 5: The Storm of Destruction

(A/N: not putting in the "Welcome Wagon scene because it's less important than the revelation of the countdown and I'm going to try to find the best way to explain the destruction of the cities. So get ready for a LOOONG chapter.)

We open to see President Starscream in his bedroom at the Cyber House on the phone with his wife Alexis. "I really want you out of Cybertropolis." Starscream said. "You're staying there to keep people calm it's the right thing to do I'm not going to let them criticize you." Alexis replied. "Look Alexis I know your trying to help me but the truth is…I don't want you anywhere near the cities" Starscream said with worry in his voice. "Okay…I'll leave once the interviews are over" Alexis promised. "Alright I have a helicopter waiting for you, and don't worry Skyfire will be with me at all times." Starscream reassured his wife. "Thank you Starscream, I love you" Alexis said "I love you too" Starscream replied before hanging up

(Cutaway)

In Quintessus Valley we see Cheetor and Rattrap packing their things and watching T.V. "I can't believe we have to leave" Ratrap said in annoyance before he forze in shock as a report on television showed his father being arrested outside Quintessus Hall "Mr. Rhinox can we get a statement" a reporter asked "We have to stop them I was abducted by aliens 10 years ago, they performed all kinds of experiments on me!" Rhinox frantically yelled" they've been studying us for our weaknesses for years, WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM, THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!

Just as Cheetor and Rattrap finished packing and started driving the RV away, they saw Vortex carrying Rhinox and letting him off. "Thanks a lot Vortex, and get as far away as you can" Rhinox yelled before Vortex flew off. "Rattrap, Cheetor you packed up the RV?"Rhinox asked in amazement "GOOD JOB BOYS! Now let's get the hell out of here.

(Cutaway)

Inside of Fortress Maximus, we several jet-based Mechs sitting around a television watching the lastest report on the A.A.'s before Ramjet walked up a purple and black mech; this is Skywarp, Ramjet's best friend and squad-mate. Ramjet then bopped him on the head "Yo Skywarp, isn't there something you can do better with your time?" Ramjet asked jokingly "Where you been Ram? This is huge, they've called back everybody because of this" Skywarp said following close behind.

Ramjet then notice a Cybertronian Space Association Letter (C.S.A) stuck inside his locker. "Can you do the honors 'Warp?" Ramjet asked "You're a wimp…okay" Skywarp said as he began reading "Dear Captain Ramjet blah blah blah blah, we regret to inform you….look I'm sorry man" Skywarp said "look as a consolation prize you can have this…" Skywarp then opened his locker and pulled out a small circular device "it's my old teleport drive from the Great War, I kept it for good luck but I'm giving it to you…because you're my Bro, and the best part is it has one last charge" Skywarp said explaining and giving his gift to Ramjet.

"Wow thanks man I don't know how I'll -WHOA!" Ramjet suddenly yelled as he dropped a small box before Skywarp grabbed and opened it up "Ramjet…this is a wedding ring, I thought you said you were gonna call the thing off" Skywarp asked in a hushed voice. Ramjet just looked at the floor ignoring the question. "Look you know I like Sari…But they'll never let you go in space if you marry a stripper."

(Cutaway)

We see Sari in a strip club wearing skintight purple clothing, a pair of gloves,(the kind that reach your elbows)a skull barouche, and pointed glasses doing her routine before going backstage as everybody was watching the news (A/N: if you want to see the outfit go to deviant art type in Sari undercover in the search section and you should see it.)

"God, I come in just to pick up my check and I get talked into working man, I must have been tripping Sari complained as a Reddish pink colored robot named Elita-1 watching a report on the alien fanatics with signs and posters "This is so cool" She commented "Elita I know you're not planning on joining those idiots" Sari said. "Oh, I'm going over there when I get off, want to join me?" Elita-1 asked. "Elita listen to me… I have a really bad feeling about this I don't you to go, now promise me you won't…please" Sari desperately asked her friend. "Ok, I promise" Elita-1 said (A/N: yeah right)

(Cutaway and 2 hours of Blaster and Soundwave trying to out-Jew each other)

Blaster and Soundwave drive up and transform to find the Cyber House Crowded with protesters over alien contact "Well, do you want to ring the bell or should I?"Soundwave asked "Dad, You don't go through life being the son of the former greatest spy in the world without learning a few things" Blaster then pulled out a communicator "you ever created a telephone with access to the phonebook of the world dad?" Blaster asked "No" Soundwave replied. "Well watch this" Blaster said as he dialed a number.

Inside the Cyber house we see Arcee pacing back and forth before her communicator rings "Now don't hang up, sweetie" "BLASTER! How did you get this number?" "Do me a favor, go to the window" Blaster replied. "What am I looking for?" Arcee asked "you'll see" Blaster Replied. As Arcee opened the window she saw both Blaster and Soundwave waving to her from the other side of the fence.

(10 minutes later)

"I never thought in all my life I would be inside of the Cyber House if I knew I was going to meet the president I would have polished, look at me I look like a Junkion" Soundwave said as he ranted all the way to the Oval office "I don't think he'll be happy to see you Blaster" Arcee said "Why wouldn't he be?" Soundwave asked "Because we got into a fight the last time I saw him" Blaster explained "you walked into the room and punched him in the head" Arcee corrected him. "You punched the President?" Soundwave asked. "He did it because he thought I was having an affair." "Look just go get him we're running out of time"

As Starscream walked into the room and tried to leave "I don't have time for this." "Wait Mr. President please just 2 minutes….alright Blaster, tell him" (A/N: get ready to be scienced on) "The reason we have satellite distortion is because the alien ships are sing a subtle but seeable signal in our own satellite system to coordinate themselves…..they're using our own satellites against us" Blaster explained as he pressed a button on his chest that showed a countdown with less than 30 minutes on it "and the clock is ticking."

(Cutaway)

"We are evacuating, I repeat we are evacuating the Cyber house a council guard explained as Starscream, his daughter, Arcee, General Kup, Swindle, Blaster , and Soundwave were loaded onto a transport helicopter. "We're heading towards an old airfield; a Decepticon by the name of Air-train is waiting for us" General Kup explained "is my wife in the air?" the president asked. "She will be very shortly." He replied.

(2 Cutaways)

We see a crowded highway and in one of the cars the driver is Sari Sumdac along with her dog, sparkplug and her son Bumblebee, listening to the radio "The council has called for a complete evacuation of Iacon, please avoid highways whenever possible." "oh great no he tells me Sari says replying to the report.

We also see several buildings of skyscrapers populated by alien fanatics, we also see Elita-1 from earlier join them (A/N: told you) holding her own custom sign but just as soon as she opens up her sign she notices the ship opening up "LOOK THEY'RE OPENING UP!" She yelled to the fanatics. As the ship opened up it revealed a beautiful greenish-blue that everyone, both on the skyscrapers and the streets were mesmerized by its beauty.

(Cutaway)

As the presidents transport arrived at the air field they saw a huge Cybertronian Boeing 747 waiting for them on the tarmac. After everybody and everything was loaded and the plane was in the air, Blaster checked the readout one more time and saw it read less than 7 seconds. (A/N: no "said" for this part ruins the mood)

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**0… **

**Time's up.**

(Cutaway)

Back in the several cities the alien ships seems to be amassing some sort of energy and before anyone can react it releases the energy and OBLITERATES the buildings the ships positioned themselves over. But the energy blasts also created a giant endless inferno which destroys buildings, vehicles, and even several Cybertronians that get engulfed in the flames.

Up ahead about 5 miles away from the epicenter of the explosion, inside of a tunnel, we see Sari Sumdac watching people running past her car, she then notices the inferno in her rearview mirror. "Bee, Sparkplug we have to go now" grabbing her son out of the Transport and (A/N: Deus Ex Machina time) actives her laser skates to get a head start on the inferno with Sparkplug close behind. She then sees a door and starts busting it open it takes about 3 times before it finally opens and as the inferno closes in she runs inside with the flames slamming the door and the single light bulb exploding and everything goes dark.

(A/N:WHOOOO JEEZ 2 chapters in one day that's commitment also don't forget about reviews and the contest I really need a new name for Area 51)


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath and Retaliation

Chapter 6: The Aftermath and Counter-Strike

July 3rd

(A/N: sorry about the missing quotation marks at the end the last chapter I was starting to get tired I'll try to improve it and I I'm not going to include the part where it shows the ruins of "Iacon" and Russel Casse's family joining the convoy because they're only on screen for about 30 seconds and don't go anywhere and I have to admit this chapter probably has the least amount of original dialogue. Also, IT'S TIME FOR ACTION...WITH UNSORCED DIALOUGE! Also I'M VERY SORRY about the ending of this chapter I was out of town and away from my computer for like 3 days so please excuse the crappy-ish last part I will do better I promise.)

High above the skies we see Airtrain flying headed towards The C.A.D.C to meet up with the remainder of the council. Inside we can see Starscream sitting next to his sleeping daughter and across from Arcee while thinking about the past few hours "We could have evacuated the cities hours ago" Starscream said with guilt in his voice "that's the advantage of being an air commander in the Great War, we knew what we had to do….things just aren't that simple anymore"

General Kup then walked in with a look of grief "what is it Kup" Starscream asked "" Kup replied I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but….your wife's helicopter never made it to the C.A.D.C, and there's been no radio contact."

(Cutaway)

In the ruins of Iacon, we can Sari Sumdac, along with Bumblebee and Sparkplug crawling out of the tunnel they were in during the Inferno. Once outside they could see the undescribable carnage that the Aliens had caused. "What happened, mom?" Bumble bee asked. "I don't know, baby."

(Cutaway)

Inside of Fortress Maximus, we see several soldiers being briefed by a commanding officer on their counter-strike of the A.A.'s. "You scared Ramjet?" Skywarp asked his friend. "No, are you?" Ramjet replied "nope…hold me" Skywarp replied jokingly putting his head on Ramjet's shoulders catchin the attention of the briefing officer "Gentleman is there something you wish to add to this briefing?" "No, sir just anxious to get up there and kick E.T's ass" Ramjet replied. "And you'll get your chance" the briefing officer replied "you'll all get your chance…DISMISSED!"

Out on the Tarmac very jet-Transformer was getting prepped, fueled, and armed. While Ramjet and Sky warp are bantering. "Yo, 'Warp you got your victory dance?" Ramjet asked. "I got it right here" Skywarp replied. "We don't light up until the fat femme-bot sings, right?" Ramjet asked "I'm all ears Ramjet, let's go blow these alien freaks out of the sky" Skywarp replied as they went to their separate Stations as both of them were fitted with their custom blasters and missles.

(Cutaway A/N: REMEMBER Holographic representations of the characters inside the cockpits)

Inside of Airtrain, President Starscream enters the Air-based control center to, monitor the counterstrikes. "Swindle Status report." "All of our communication with the cities is down we have no way to contact anybody." Swindle replied. "General, what about our boys" Starscream asked "ETA to target four minutes."

(Cutaway)

As Ramjet's counter attack group flew over the wreckage of Iacon he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I shouldn't have left her" Ramjet said commenting about his fiancé. "Don't Worry Big-Bot, I'm sure she got out of there before it all happened or, as the late great Alpha Trion would say "why we are on this particular mission, we'll never know but I do know that here today the Triggermasters, (A/N:thank you Wikipedia.)Will be victorious once again." Skywarp said trying to inspire his friends and allies.

"Amen reverend" is all Ramjet could reply with.

Then as the Triggermasters came into view of the alien ship and everybody was awestruck at the size of it, except for Ramjet who only had his objective in mind "Lock and load" he commanded his solders as everyone primed their weapons

(Cutaway)

Back inside Airtrains' command center President Starscream and a few officers monitored the battle "Triggermasters have weapons locked on and ready to fire" one of the monitor officers said "Fire at will" Starscream replied.

(Cutaway)

Back in Iacon, the Triggermasters received their orders (A/N: Here comes the un-sourced dialogue p.s. Trigger 1 = Ramjet, Trigger 7 = Skywarp)

"Triggers we are red and free, Trigger 1, Fox 3"

"Trigger 3, Fox 3"

"Trigger 7, Fox 3"

As a whole Barrage of Missiles were released, the soldiers watched with anticipation for the Missiles to hit. But before they even made contact with the hull a green-colored energy shield stopped every single one. Without even a second glance, Ramjet moved into action

"Command Trigger 1, Command Trigger 1. Switching to heavy hitters, moving in."

"Trigger 3, Love 50, Notch reference 1-2-0"

"Trigger 7 1-2-0"

"Trigger 1, Sweet luck, Echo Fox 2"

"Trigger 7 Fox 2"

As they released their most powerful missiles against the ship, the tension was high as they watched as they watched the missiles merely explode against the shield.

"They must have some kind of high-powered shield over their hull, Triggers pull up, pull up." Ramjet Commanded as his squadron went to a 90 degree angle to avoid crashing but one of their ships slowly descended towards the ship. "Trigger 3, pull up" Ramjet commanded "I have no idea what's going on I can't move, AGGGHH!" Trigger 3 yelled desperately before crashing against the shield.

Suddenly a hatch on the ship opened up, releasing literally hundreds of alien attack ships. "Blow through! Blow through!" Ramjet commanded "but there's so many of them…GAGGH!" Another soldier said before crashing into one of the ships.

One of the attack ships was right on Ramjet's tail shooting its lasers at him. "Oh no, you did not just shoot that green slag at me!" Suddenly Skywarp flew behind the pursuing ship with primed missiles "I got you covered Big Bot" Skywarp fired his missiles only for them to explode on another shield on the attack ship "Damn they got shields, too." It was a blood-bath as Cybertronians left and right, were being slaughtered by the attack ships, with only Skywarp and Ramjet evading the lasers.

"Alright 'Warp I think we're gonna have to make a run for this one let's get low, let's get fast" Ramjet said ordering a retreat to his friend "Alright Big Bot let's get 'em" Skywarp replied as they flew as fast as they could away from the battle but with 2 attack ships following them.

(Cutaway)

Back at Airtrain's command base, the room was in disarray as the Monitor officers were trying to abort the mission but no one was responding "This isn't happening fast enough, GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Starscream yelled before the monitors were overcome with interference cutting them off from the remaining soldiers

(Cutaway)

Ramjet and Skywarp are seen flying through the desert trying to dodge their pursuer's lasers. "Alright we've got 2 on our 6 Skywarp, check 'em." "Come on; Come on, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Ramjet yelled trying to keep ahead of the ships. "He's got me like a slug on dark energon, Big Bot" Skywarp replied. "Just keep pushing 'Warp we gotta go gotta go." "I can't shake 'em man, but I'm gonna try something." Skywarp replied as he suddenly tried to take a sharp bank left to try to out run the shipbut suddenly a surge of electricity covered his ship and he was immobilized. "Turn your thrusters back on, that's an order soldier!" Ramjet yelled "I CAN'T MOVE!" Sky warp yelled in desperation as his boddy kept banking to the left closer and closer to the alien weapons.

"Skywarp!" Ramjet yelled to his friend.

"SKYWARP!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as his friend was obliterated by the alien's lasers.

"**SKYWARP, NOOOOOOO!"**

(Very Quick Cutaway)

At Fortress Maximus, proximity alerts were going off as the commanding officer approached one of the radar-bots. "Sergeant, are the incoming ships friendly?" "I don't think so sir." The Mech replied as an explosion shook the room. As the commanding officer looked outside he saw hundreds of alien ship flying towards them and shooting both the fortress and the airfield, killing hundreds of transformers with no resistance.

(Cutaway)

Ramjet was still giving chase too the alien ship as he flew into the Sonic Canyons evading the laser beams while taunting his pursuer. "Come on and get me! Come and get it!" Ramjet was flying with expert airmanship avoiding every shot by the ship "Man, You can't hit anything!"

Suddenly Ramjet was distracted by an alarm "Energon reserves low, Flight mode unsustainable, Auto-Transform activated In 1 minute and 30 seconds."

As Ramjet continued flying through the canyons, he noticed a familiar circular purple device and formulated a plan. "Computer, activate Auto-Transform immediately and activate Trans-Warp drive in 10 seconds." Ramjet commanded "Acknowledged" The computer replied.

As Ramjet transformed he looked at the enemy ship and yelled "HOPE YOU CAN FLY UNDER A MILE OF SHEET ROCK, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF-SHWOOOSH" Ramjet then disappeared in a purple flash as the alien ship crashed into a canyon wall and flew out onto the ridge sliding dead in its tracks. As another purple appeared

"**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" **Ramjet yelled as he teleported onto the ridge a few yards away from the ship. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT THAT'S RIGHT!" Ramjet yelled in victory as he walked towards the crashed ship. "LOOK AT YOU, SHIP ALL BANGED UP, WHO'S THE MAN, HUH? WHO'S THE MAN!"

As Ramjet reached the ship he noticed a loose panel, as he opened it he saw that the ship was filled with smoke, preventing him from seeing the inside of the ship.

Suddenly the Alien popped out of the ship and roared at Ramjet obviously trying to intimidate him, but Ramjet just looked at it and immediately head-butted it knocking the alien out. As Ramjet finally got to sit down he pulled out the Cybertronian Cigar from before and lit it up. "Now that's what I call a close encounter.


	8. Chapter 7: Survivors and the Truth

Chapter 7: Survivors and the Truth

(A/N: here we are tank for reviewing blue rock pass the stories to your friends and also the most original character in this fic shows up.)

In the ruins of Iacon, Sari, bumblebee, and Sparkplug were walking through the ruins, until Sari saw an unconscious Mech. "Bee, stay right here with Sparkplug" As she walked up to the mech she saw that it was a silver and purple colored Decepticon, and a rather big one at that. "S-sir ARE you okay?" She asked tring to check if he was alive before he burst awake. "WAZZAT WHO'S THERE!" "Whoa it's okay just calm down Mr….?" Sari said trying to calm him down. "MotorMaster, my name is MotorMaster."

"What were you doing here?" Sari asked. "I was on my way to meet up with my brothers before the ships showed up, next thing I know I'm flying through the air in my alt. mode and then you showed up. Then Sari had an idea "Motormaster what is your alt. mode by the way?" "It's a transport truck but if I do remember my carrier is somewhere….right….here. He then uncovered a big trailer hitch (The one from the movie) out of the rubble. "This is perfect now we can look for survivors and gather supplies!" Sari exclaimed in joy. "Well then let's get going" Motormaster replied as he transformed and Sari put her son and dog into the driver's seat.

(Cutaway)

Back inside of Airtrain, We see Blaster and Julius sitting together with Blaster looking queasy even pulling out a bag. "It's the Presidents #1 Transport mech and you still get sick" Soundwave commented "me? I'm a rock, we could go up, down, side to side" Those last few words made Blasters face scrunch up as he ran off to throw up. Suddenly Arcee walked up and sat in the seat next to Soundwave. "He still gets airsick, huh?" Arcee jokingly asked "Look soundwave, with all of this…I never got the chance to thank you two." Arcee said.

"That's okay" Soundwave replied "All he could think of was getting to you" that comment got a smile from Arcee "There's still love there, I think" Soundwave said seeing her smile. "Love was never a problem" Arcee said "All you need is love" Soundwave said "A human musician by the name of John Lennon said that, shot in the back very sad." This just received a perplexed look from Arcee.

Back with Blaster after he cleaned up he could hear the president, General Kup and Swinfle talking about battle plans "We've moved as many forces as we could from our bases but we still sustained heavy losses." General Kup reported. "I spoke with the council when they reached the C.A.D.C, they've agreed we need to do a full Dark Energon missile strike." Swindle suggested. "Over Cybertronian ground!" Starscream asked outraged "And risk more innocent Cybertronian lives is that what your suggesting!" "Sir, if we don't react soon, there may not be much of a Cybertron left to defend!" Swindle snapped back.

Suddenly Airtrain came on over the intercom "Mr. President I've just gotten a report….they've destroyed the C.A.D.C, it's all gone." This shocked everyone "My god, the vice president the joint chiefs" Kup said is disbelief while Swindle saw this as an opportunity."Sir, we have to launch, a delay now would be more costly than when you waited to evacuate the cities." "Wait you can't use Dark Energon bombs" Blaster cut in "you'll destroy them and us at the same time."

This started a loud argument with everybody shouting over each other until Swindle yelled "SHUT UP, CAPTAIN GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" "NOW DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!" everybody saw Soundwave standingin the hallway "you'd all be dead now if it wasn't for my son, none of you did anything to prevent this" Soundwave said pointedly. "There was nothing we could do, we were totally unprepared for this" Kup replied "BAH, don't give me unprepared, 50 years ago in Thunderhead Pass (Thank you Stormbringer) a space ship crashed there and you buried it and built a base, You knew then! And you did nothing." Soundwave finished with Blaster looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mr. Levinson despite what you might have read" Starscream said trying to calm him down "there is no hidden base and no recovered space ship." "Uh, Mr. President" Swindle spoke up "that's not…entirely accurate."

(Cutaway)

Back with Sari and her family, we could see Motormaster driving down the ruined streets of Iacon but with several surviving mechs and femmes in tow and with Sari and her family in the Front seat. Suddenly the wreckage of a Helicopter caught her eye "Motormaster stop, I think I see someone in that wreckage." As Sari got out of the Truck and got closer to the wreckage, she saw that there was only one survivor stuck under a door panel. "Motormaster I need your help, she's hurts pretty badly" as Sari removed the door we could see that the survivor was Alexis, Starscream's wife. (just a possibly needed friendly reminder.)

(Cutaway)

In the desert with Ramjet, We can see him dragging the alien he knocked out with what seems to be a parachute. "You Know, this was supposed to be my weekend off, but noooo you got me out here dragging your heavy ass out in the burning desert with your dreadlock sticking out the back of my spare parachute." Ramjet said speaking to the unconscious alien "But you had to come down here with an attitude, acting all big and bad…AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!" Ramjet suddenly snapped and kicked the body repeatedly "I COULD HAVE BEEN AT A BARBECUE! But it's all right" Ramjet finished wearily.

But then he noticed what seemed to be a convoy of RV'S and tried to catch one's attention. As one of the RV's pulled up, we see our old favorite brown and green rhino. "You need a lift soldier?" Rhinox asked. "When I flew over I saw Thunderhead pass not a few miles back" Ramjet replied "but there's nothing there, it's deserted." Rhinox said "Oh, trust me it's plenty populated" Ramjet replied.

(Cutaway)

We see Airtain flying inside of Thunderhead pass and landing inside of a base hidden in the rocks. As the President and his staff (Blaster and Soundwave included)start to enter the base they are greeted by a red and silver Mech "Mr. president, Welcome to Thunder head pass I'm Colonel Ironhide."

(A weird transition from the movie)

"Welcome to our Main Laboratory over 24 levels below the surface where our main researchers work." Ironhide presented as they walked down the main labs. "My god, why the hell wasn't I told about this place?" President Starscream asked. "Two words Mr. President, Plausible Deniability" Swindle replied. "But hhow do you get funding for a place like this?" General Kup asked "You don't think people pay $30'000 dollars on a hammer or 50'000 on a transformation cog do you?" Soundwave pointed out.

"Mr. President" Colonel Ironhide spoke up "This is Dr. Tarantulas he's been working on the project since this base was founded." Beside iron hide was a Transmetal 2 spider with purple and black coloring along with mandibles for a mouth and a visor for eyes. "Mr. President I'm very honored to meet you." Starscream didn't like the look of this guy he looked like the kind of mech who would stab you in the back if you weren't looking "I'm sure you all want to see what we've been working on for the last 50 years" Tarantulas said as he guided them to a hangar.

As the group entered the hangar they saw the same type of attack ship the aliens have been using propped up for people to see and scientists to examine. "As you can see from the repairs we've been trying to put her back together for the past 50 years" Tarntulas explained. "We know of their technology but can't use it because they have a specific power source that can't be replicated, but whats really interesting is that all the technology has turned on since the aliens showed the past 24 hours have been very shshshshshs (Hannibal lector gimmick) exciting" Tarantulas said with evil delight.

"Exciting! Innocent people are dying out there, I don't think "exciting" is the word to describe I" Starscream said in anger. "You said that you can repair their technology can you tell us anything useul about them?" General Kup asked "well we've discovered that they're very similar to humans" Tarantulas explained "they breathe oxygen, low tolerances for certain temperatures of heat and cold….hey do you want to see them?" Tarantulas asked.

(Transition)

In a stainless Dark steel room, we see Tarantulas showing the group around. "This is the vault, or as we've come to call it…The Freak Show" Tarantulas then pressed a button on a control panel which revealed the preserved corpses of 3 aliens. "When we found them, they were wearing biomechanical suits but once they were off we learned a lot about their anatomy" Tarantulas explained "Eyes , Ears, no vocal chords...it seems they communicate through a sort of telepathy."

Starscream walked up to the Tubes and analyzed one of the aliens. "So, it's an organic life form…Can they be killed?" Starscream asked "They're bodies are just as frail as the humans, two of them died in the crash, the third a few weeks later." Tarantulas explained "You have o get past their technology though which is far more advanced."

"Blaster, you cracked their code and got past their technology" Starscream said. "why don't you show them what you've discovered, figure out what they haven't thought of yet." Starscream commanded "And we'll see if you're as smart as we all hope you are." He then walked off leaving blaster with his thoughts. Suddenly Tarantulas leaned into frame and asked "What code?"

(A/N: Done with chapter 7 now if you read this please spread this story to your friends and please review I need them for motivation and to survive)


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

(A/N: On Thunderhead pass there are 2 entrances. the front entrance at the peak of Thunderhead pass for ground based vehicles and the one Airtrain flew through for high ranking officials. And I know Professors don't so surgical stuff but it was a simple slip of the mind so no need to bring it up.)

On the peak of Thunderhead Pass, a few guards are on patrol near the front entrance. When suddenly they notice a huge convoy of RV's headed their way with a truck carrying a familiar mech with it.

"Captain Ramjet of the Cybertronian Air Force, Sir" Ramjet saluted towards the guards. "This is a restricted area Captain; I can't let you pass without clearance." One of the guards said. "Ok fair enough, come here" Ramjet said motioning towards his parachute "you want to see my clearance?" Ramjet asked before revealing the Alien underneath his parachute and making the guards recoil in shock. "Maybe I should just leave this here with you" Ramjet quipped "Let them pass, let them pass!" the guards replied sending in the convoy. "Did you see that thing?" one of the guards asked.

As Ramjet was running with an escort towards the hangar he was met with Professor Tarantulas "How long has the specimen been unconscious?" he asked "about 3 hours" Ramjet replied. "Get him to containment STAT!" Tarantulas commanded.

(Cutaway)

Inside of the Thunderhead pass war room Swindle and Kup were arguing about their current location. "As the former head of the C.I.A. (A/N: Cybertronian Intelligence Agency, what a coincidence) you knew about this place, when were you planning on informing the rest of us?" Kup asked. "It had been deemed classified" Swindle replied coldly. "You could have told us about this when they first arrive."Kup replied "You should have warned us before we launched a counter offensive THAT COST THE LIVES OF HUNDREDS OF CYBERTRONIAN PILOTS!" Kup spat. "There was no way we could have known that our soldiers would have been that ineffective against their attackers." Swindle replied with little remorse.

Suddenly, President Starscream walked in towards a map of Cybertron, wanting to get a readout of the damage. "Cybertropolis, Nova Cronum, and Quintessus….all destroyed." "It seems that all of our Major military outposts were destroyed first and then we were hit, they knew exactly where to hit us." Kup said after analyzing the attacks. "And what of our remaining forces?" Starscream asked. "Down to 15% and that's only counting the Major military we're getting reports of pocket resistances spread all over the world." Kup replied. "Swindle, what about the Main Ships?" Starscream asked "if you calculate how long it takes for them to destroy a city and move on we're looking at total worldwide destruction of every city in the next 36 hours." Swindle replied. "we're being exterminated" Starscream said grimly

Colonel Ironhide then came into the War room with Ramjet following "Mr. President, this is Captain Ramjet he captured one of the alien pilots and it's down in out surgical room right now." "Well done" Starscream replied "Colonel, I'd like to go see the alien now." "Yes sir" Colonel said as he and a few others escorted the President down. "General Kup" Ramjet said as he walked up to him "I'm really anxious to get back to Fortress Maximus." Ramjet's request was met with a grim look from Kup "Hasn't anyone told you?" Kup asked, but he was only met with a confused look. "Fortress Maximus has been completely destroyed." Kup said which made Ramjet's face fall in despair over his fallen comrades.

(Cutaway)

Near the ruins of Fortress Maximus, we see Motormaster driving up to the fence and stopping as Sari walked out to get a closer look. It was a horrible sight as the entire base was destroyed as the wreckage of both vehicles and Cybertronians were thrown about. A few minutes later as the survivors made camp Sari was gathering supplies that would last them a while before she saw Alexis struggling to reach some water. "Don't move, I'll get it for you stay still." Sari said attending to the injured First Lady.

Alexis then saw Bumblebee playing with some toys and Sparkplug. "Is he your son?" Alexis asked "He's my angel" Sari replied. "Was his father stationed here?" Alexis asked noticing her reaction towards the destruction of the base. "No, he wasn't his father…but I was hoping he would take the job." Sari said hopefully and then looked downcast. Noticing how she looked Alexis decided to change the subject. "So what so you do for a living?" Alexis asked. "I'm a dancer" Sari replied "Ballet?" "No, exotic" (A/N: WOLF WHISTLE!) "Oh…sorry" Alexis said "Don't be" Sari replied "I'm not, its good money and beside my baby's worth it."Sari finished.

"Bee, come and meet the first lady" Sari called her son as he sat in her lap. "Hello" Alexis said as she extended her hand and Bumblebee shaked it in kind. "I didn't think you would recognize me" Alexis stated. "Well I didn't want to say anything…I voted for the other mech." Sari said jokingly.

(Cutaway)

Inside of the Surgical labs Tarantulas and 3 other medical bots were beginning to operate on the alien "All vital scanners are online and recorders activated, so if we screw up its all on tape" (A/N: Foreshadowing!) one of the medical bots reported. "Excellent, let us begin the operation" Tarantulas said as he grabbed his custom surgical Cutting blade (his weapon from BW) as he found a perfect line to begin slicing. As he slowly dragged his cutter across the gap in the biomechanical suit it burst open as he had reached a sweet spot startling some of the med-bots while Tarantulas was completely calm "Come now, we must continue" Tarantulas said as he sliced through the membrane of the suit and uncovered the real face of the alien and it looked like its eyes were covered with cataracts. "Yesssssss" Tarantulas said with sadistic giddiness in his voice.

"Proffesor Tarantulas" one of the med-bots called out to him the arm is moving I think it's going to wake up I'm going to get something to suppress It." The med-bot said as he started to walk away "That won't be necessary, Doctor" Tarantulas said "why not" the med-bot asked. At that exact momentthe Alien's eyes popped open staring at Tarantulas, who had an evil look in his Visor. "Because it's already awake." Immediately Tarantulas spun around and sliced one of the bots across the neck making him bleed out on the floor and then repeatedly stabbed the one standing next to him over and over as the 3rd tried to run but was stopped by a sealed door. "Proffesor Tarantulas what are you doing" the bot asked in fear. "What I should have done 50 years ago" Tarantulas replied with malice and evil in his voice as he approached the quivering bot.

After finishing off the Med-bots, Tarantulas walked towards the alien which was struggling to break free of its restraints before Tarantulas grasped it by the neck. "Well, hello brother tell me…what have I missed in the past 50 years" Tarantulas stated evilly as a transparent blue beam was shot toward the alien's brain causing in yell out in pain.

(Time Transition)

Several minutes later as the President and his escort group reached the labs they couldn't see inside the labs as some kind of smoke was covering the lab.

"Professor Tarantulas?" Ironhide said as he pushed a button on the intercom. Everyone approached the Glass to get a closer look before something jumped out of the mist and onto a table.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" It was Dr. Tarantulas but looking more crazy than usual and twitching uncontrollably. "Professor, are you okay?" Ironhide asked. "Oh Colonel, I'm more than okay for the first time in 50 years I feel alive and soon I will be free!" Tarantulas exclaimed madly. But his madness was met with confused looks "I see you are still confused, well I'll put it into simpler terms. I WAS THE ONE WHO ALERTED MY BRETHEREN TO THIS PLANET, I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS INVASION FOR 50 YEARS JUST WAITING FOR THEIR ARRIVAL!" Tarantulas yelled madly "you think we were just able to coincidentally able to find this your military outposts or that my companions in that ship all coincidently died before they could reveal anything?"

Everyone in the president's group was looking shocked as how They had basically given themselves to the aliens on a silver platter "I found a code both to organize our attacks and cripple your satellites and thanks to the new information from m late companion over their" Tarantulas said as he pointed towards the dead alien on the operating table. I will return my species you will all die AND NONE OF YOU WILL STOP US! Tarantulas finally finished as he shot another blue beam towards President Starscream as he laughed triumphantly.

As President Starscream grasped his head in pain and General Kup tried to help him, he asked Ironhide "is that glass bulletproof" "No, sir" Ironhide said with a scowl as he and others transformed their hands into Battle Pistols and repeatedly shot Tarantulas.

As Starscream regain his composure he spoke up "I…I saw his thoughts, these bastards are like locusts. They go from planet to planet, their whole civilization…and after they've consumed every natural resource they move on…and we're next" Starscream said grimly. As Ironhide walked into the lab to find Tarantulas' body he saw him barley alive and crawling, after letting him crawl he then shot him a few times in the back for good measure.

"Let's bomb 'em" Starscream said as he started to walk away "Let's bomb the bastards." As the President's escort walked away Swindle couldn't help but let a smirk spread across his face

(A/N: DUN-DUN-DUNNNN and there you have it possibly te most original chapter in the story and yes I know the monoluging villain is cliché but its Tarantulas and he's also insane so its excusable review and spread the story.)


End file.
